Rukias dark secret
by cherryblossom2560
Summary: Ichigo has started to have feelings for rukia and is cting strange. Rukia is suddenly also acting strang someone tell she has 1 month and then something will be released what is hidden within Rukia? ichiruki
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**Ichigos pov**_

It was a normal day … I think. I don't know whats wrong with me but every time I see Rukia my heart start beating very fast. I don't know whats wrong I think ill go ask Urahara if its some kind of side effect . Snapping out of my thoughts by the sound of the bell . I went out and sat with my friends but when I think about it where is she I didn't see her at all today, could she be in trouble …Rukia , wait why am I worrying about her shes strong she will survive on her own. Rukia I said in a small wisper. Then I heard a sound like someone was telling me something. "worried about me fool". I looked up and saw her my heart started beating fast a slight pink came on my face her beautiful face . Rukia said "why are you staring at me ". I blushed but I looked down so she couldn't notice and said "why would I be worried for a midget like you" and that landed me a punch from rukia and she sacreamed 'what did you say stawbeery" I was going to scream back but then I saw her hold her head and leave . I asked is there something wrong she ignored me and still walked away I became worried but then maby shes getting stressed by a lot of work and she just needs rest. Then the bell rang and I walked back to class.I went back to class and I saw tatsuki was fighting with rukia and rukia Ws not using her fake sweet something wrong maby to much stress. Ill go to the Urahara shop tody to find out why my heart beats when im close to rukia.

_**Rukias pov**_

Whats wrong with me how can I shouted at Tatsuki like that . These few days I have been acting really strange. Whats wrong with me? It feels like someone is trying to take control of me. Then I heard a voice it was not clear I heard again this time I heard it said "soon rukia soon and I will be free soon rukia in 2 weeks you will get your powers back soon in 1 month then we will rule soul society " My eyes widened I spoke "who…. Who are you" the voice spoke again "im you… it's a goodbye for now 1 month rukia we will be free goodbye rukia". I SCREAMT " WAIT" and got no reply I didn't know what to do should I tell someone…. Ichigo. No I cannot bother him it must be him and renji trying to prank me but I wont fall for it.

_**Somewhere in rukias inner world **_

A mysterious person said she dosent belive me anyway she will understand I 1 month we will be reunited again . (the person started laughing evily).

_**Third peron point of view**_

Rukia and ichigo say at the same time even though far away " Whats happening to me?".

_End of chapter 1_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

_**Ichigos pov**_

It was a normal day … I think. I don't know whats wrong with me but every time I see Rukia my heart start beating very fast. I don't know whats wrong I think ill go ask Urahara if its some kind of side effect . Snapping out of my thoughts by the sound of the bell . I went out and sat with my friends but when I think about it where is she I didn't see her at all today, could she be in trouble …Rukia , wait why am I worrying about her shes strong she will survive on her own. Rukia I said in a small wisper. Then I heard a sound like someone was telling me something. "worried about me fool". I looked up and saw her my heart started beating fast a slight pink came on my face her beautiful face . Rukia said "why are you staring at me ". I blushed but I looked down so she couldn't notice and said "why would I be worried for a midget like you" and that landed me a punch from rukia and she sacreamed 'what did you say stawbeery" I was going to scream back but then I saw her hold her head and leave . I asked is there something wrong she ignored me and still walked away I became worried but then maby shes getting stressed by a lot of work and she just needs rest. Then the bell rang and I walked back to class.I went back to class and I saw tatsuki was fighting with rukia and rukia Ws not using her fake sweet something wrong maby to much stress. Ill go to the Urahara shop tody to find out why my heart beats when im close to rukia.

_**Rukias pov**_

Whats wrong with me how can I shouted at Tatsuki like that . These few days I have been acting really strange. Whats wrong with me? It feels like someone is trying to take control of me. Then I heard a voice it was not clear I heard again this time I heard it said "soon rukia soon and I will be free soon rukia in 2 weeks you will get your powers back soon in 1 month then we will rule soul society " My eyes widened I spoke "who…. Who are you" the voice spoke again "im you… it's a goodbye for now 1 month rukia we will be free goodbye rukia". I SCREAMT " WAIT" and got no reply I didn't know what to do should I tell someone…. Ichigo. No I cannot bother him it must be him and renji trying to prank me but I wont fall for it.

_**Somewhere in rukias inner world **_

A mysterious person said she dosent belive me anyway she will understand I 1 month we will be reunited again . (the person started laughing evily).

_**Third peron point of view**_

Rukia and ichigo say at the same time even though far away " Whats happening to me?".

_End of chapter 1_


End file.
